The Torture
by Inknetta134
Summary: A story where Lloyd gets punished for taking someone's true love even though the girl rejects him. Character Death.


Disclaimer: I do not own ToS.

Lloyd was hanging with Sheena because he was getting ready to purpose to her. They were at Hima looking at the beautiful sunset. Zelos was watching them getting ready to attack Lloyd because he took Sheena away from Zelos. The plan of his was to use the new spell he just learn to send Sheena somewhere far which was Flanoir and beat up Lloyd as cruelly and brutally as possible. Lloyd turned to face Sheena got the box and was about to open it when Zelos got his whip, got the box and threw it on the ground.

"Zelos! What the-"

"Spirits, move this pact maker to Flanoir! Warp!"

With that Sheena disappeared and showed up in Flanoir. She got worried to look if someone could get her back to Hima. Luckily, she saw Regal and went to ask him if she could get a ride to Hima.

"Regal! I need your help!"

"What is Sheena?"

"It's Zelos! He's trying to do something to Lloyd."

"Well, my business here can wait. Let's Go."

They hopped on a rhearid and headed to Hima.

Zelos and Lloyd looked at each other viciously.

"Zelos, what do you think you're doing?"

"What I'm here for? Don't make me laugh. I'm here to fight you for taking my one true love."

"She doesn't even love you."

Those words struck Zelos so hard that he charged at Lloyd with his sword out and started fighting him. There were slashes, thrusts, and clingings during the battle. Zelos cast the spell grave. It hit Lloyd that it cut a lit bit of his clothes and face. Lloyd had blood coming out and yet Zelos had none. Lloyd was panting, trying to catch his breath. Lloyd charged at him and Zelos blocked his sword and hits back both of his swords making Lloyd not have his weapon. Lloyd was trying to get his swords, but Zelos tied him up with his whip and he started pulling his whip right to left over and over hitting the ground causing more blood to come out of Lloyd. He bleed from his mouth oozing blood from his legs and arms. Zelos untied him from his whip and then got rope and tied him to a rock. He then whipped him which ripped some of his clothes, more blood to come out, and more pain. Zelos then walked up to him and pull his boxers which ripped half way causing more pain in the buttocks for Lloyd. Zelos then grabbed the collar of his shirt and said," Does hurt, Lloyd-kun?" If you want me to stop, then let me have Sheena-chan."

"I-I would b-but it's her choice."

This enrage Zelos causing him to get his sword and stab him 10 times in the stomach. Lloyd was sweating blood, coughing blood, and just blood everywhere. Zelos began to rip the front side of his shirt leaving him shirtless (not on the back though), ripped of his belt and sword holders, got his sword and cut some of his hair, took off his boots and threw them off to the side, and ripped the back of his pants leaving his buttocks exposed with some of his boxers still left. Zelos aggressively ripped off the boxers causing more blood to come out and started spanking fast and hard on him. The buttocks was spitting out more and more blood for every hit. Meanwhile, Sheena was almost there to get to Lloyd. She was near Iselia. She was hoping that Lloyd would be okay. Zelos then, started to punch Lloyd in the shin causing Lloyd to scream and cough up more blood. Lloyd didn't know how much longer he can take this. His heart was dying very slow. His pulse was slowing down and was running out of blood. Sheena made it the entrance of Hima, thank Regal, and headed in. Sheena made it to the top and was furious with Zelos. Zelos saw Sheena, so he pushed off Lloyd, who is still 1/8 conscious, dust off his bloody stains and dust and said, "Sheena-chan, how are you?"

"You dumbass! How could you do that? He was your friend."

"He was going to take you, so Sheena, will you marry me?"

"Hell no! After what you have done to Lloyd?"

"Then if you don't want me, then I will kill him myself."

"Not so fast," Sheena said slowing down time and casting a spell, " Summon Spirits, I ask of thee, to send away this sinner with your power. Soul Seal Absolute!"

A circle of cards surround Zelos, which grew closer and closer. Time started to move normal now and it made the circle of cards close on Zelos causing him to turn into a whole bunch of cards of his faces. Sheena went to Lloyd, knelt down, check his pulse, and she still had hope.

"Lloyd, don't worry I will take you to Altessla."

"Sh-Sheena. I-I can't."

"Why not?" Sheena said with some tears falling on him.

"I can't live on forever. I don't have enough strength."

"No, don't leave me. Please don't. Please. You are my one true love."

"I...know."

They did a kiss and then Lloyd broke it. He smiled at her for one last time then close his eyes and pass away.

"N-NO! PLEASE, LLOYD DON'T DIE ON ME."

Sheena was crying and a spirit of Lloyd hugged causing Sheena to stop crying, and the spirit said, "I will always be with you in your heart like Corrine."

Then the spirit disappeared and Sheena carried the body leaving the cards to fly in the air and turn into dust.

1 week later

All of Lloyd's friends, both of Lloyd's dad, and Yuan came to the ceremony right outside of Dirk's house to do their farewells for Lloyd. Kratos did a speech about Lloyd.

"Lloyd was kind sand courageous boy. He knew how to cheer someone up and was the hero of the united worlds, and was my son."

Everyone had tears in their eyes and was ready to put a grave next his mom. The grave said, "Lloyd Aurion Irving. Courageous and brave for the wonderful things he has done." They dug the hole and started put him down in his hole. Everyone had the chance to throw a couple of flowers in and say their farewells to the brave hero, Lloyd, before burying him to be in peace. After the burial, people started to leave and go back and do what they were doing. Sheena stayed there for a little bit more and talk to him a little bit.

"Thank you, Lloyd. I give you all my thanks because you helped me to move on and help me believe in myself a little more. I got swords and I will leave them here for you."

Sheena then left to go and do here own thing thinking about Lloyd every time she does something.

The End

What did you think of the story? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


End file.
